Seven
by RobinRocks
Summary: Cowritten with Narroch. Seven sins. Seven Titans. Everybody has their inner demons, insatiable wants and shameful thoughts. The problems start when they begin to consume you. Told from each Titan's POV as they learn that they are not perfect after all. COMPLETE.
1. Envy

What's this all about?

This… is the Seven Deadly Sins; one of each which one Titan has to battle with. Each sin is told from the Titan is question's point of view – and here, the first sin, we present to you… _Envy: Raven_.

This fic has a somewhat strange format; Narroch06 and I wrote this together, discussing it and everything else, but it's not exactly co-written. That is, our styles aren't merged. We each took certain sins and Titans and wrote them individually, so that the styles didn't become too melded and make the thought process of the characters confusing. Our seven hapless Titans are: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Terra and Speedy. Please note also that the order in which the sins will be posted will not be the order in which they take place. For example, Raven's is set in Season Four, but Terra's is obviously set in Season Two.

We aren't going to say who wrote who right now, nor are we going to tell you which Titan was allocated which sin. You'll know both of these on the updates; however, I (RobinRocks) wrote Raven. One of Narroch06's pieces will be next, and so on…

Before we start… where did we get the idea? I was sent a questionnaire by email from one of my friends, which decided what your greatest sin was after you answered the questions. A **link** to this questionnaire can be found on my (brand new updated!) profile, so that you can find out what _your_ biggest sin is. It's very entertaining. It's on a British website called the record… mine is Greed (love of money and material possessions. I do not deny it…) and Narroch06's is Gluttony (love of eating allsorts of yummy junk…). Check out yours – it's really funny…

And now… onto the fic!

Seven

_Envy – _Raven

It's a question I ask myself every day.

Every morning I wake up. Every night as I drift off to sleep. Every moment in between.

_Why me?_

Well, of course I know _why_; because of _him_.

Because he is my father; because I am his daughter.

Because I am so much more than what I appear to be; more than the creepy goth chick of the team.

More than a Teen Titan.

More than _Raven_.

_("I'm not just a person. I'm a portal…")_

I have a curse, and it is more of a curse than _Terra_ ever complained to have.

I am destined to do terrible things; I was born to destroy the world.

And there isn't a thing I can do about it.

I sit on my windowsill, watching the clock in my hands. In five minutes, the day will be over.

I am not relieved anymore; because today, it _began_.

My birthday; I never wanted it to come. It did, inevitably; and inevitably, it _began_.

Slade came for me with a message, and Robin, in stepping in to protect me, perhaps learned more than he should have.

But still, he is ignorant. My friends, all four of them, are blissfully unaware of what is going to happen.

They have no idea about what is just beyond the horizon.

They have no idea that I will be the death of them.

And I _envy_ them their ignorance.

They blissfully threw a birthday party for me, thinking it was just another day. How _I_ wish for their optimism.

Ever since I can remember, I have known of my destiny. I have always known what I was created for. I have always known that I must keep my emotions in check, for feelings of joy, pain, sadness… they are all exploitable by my father's influence.

And so, when I sit on the couch, alone and silent, reading… I observe my friends, the barest glimmer of emotion within me.

And those emotions are mingled sadness and jealousy.

Sadness because I know that one day, because of _me_, they will simply be no more.

And jealousy because they are able to express themselves in a way that I cannot.

I will watch Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy all participating in a three-way _Super Ninja Fury_ tournament – whooping and cheering whenever they score or win a round.

And although I really have no _desire_ to join them, I still feel envious, because I _can't_.

Sometimes I go to the mall with Starfire; and feel jealous when I watch her flitting from rack to rack in a store, squealing and giggling in pleasure at all of the things she sees.

And I feel envious of the delight she finds in such simple things.

I look at all of them and sometimes I _envy_ them so much I truly _despise_ them.

Robin's coolness and confidence.

Cyborg's cheerful attitude.

Beast Boy's happy-go-lucky, jokey nature.

And Starfire's unbridled joy.

All of them able to express their feelings; sadness, happiness, and everything in between.

And all of them without the Earth's death warrant written on the palms of their hands in the shape of a glowing, jagged red "S".

Robin. Starfire. Cyborg. Beast Boy.

Blissfully ignorant; and not responsible for what is to happen.

I wish I was any one of them.

Jealousy is a sin.

And being what I am, sin is something I could do without.

But I can't help it.

I watch the second hand hit "12" and then tick past.

My birthday is over.

But _this_…

_This_ has only just begun.

I drop the clock and it bounces on the floor and rolls away across my room.

_Why me? Why not someone else? Why could I not have been born someone **else**?_

I look down at my palms – each adorned with those Marks of Scath, glowing crimson like blood – and the tears well and silently begin to pour in steady little streams down my face.

All I feel is _envy_.

Because never once in my entire life have I ever wanted _more_ to be someone – _anyone_ – else.

**TT**

Hope you like this little idea of ours. Well, we have six sins left, and six Titans. Who – and what – will be next?

Gluttony? Pride? Lust? Greed? Wrath? Sloth?

Heh heh, you gotta come back to find out. That's all from me for a while – Narroch06 will be here to hassle you next time!

Review or may all seven sins overcome you!

RobinRocks xXx


	2. Gluttony

Hello there faithful fans! This is Narroch, here to present the next installment of _Seven, _which just happens to be my personal sin. I can't help it if my dad is an excellent cook and I got a high metabolism. Yes, I love to eat. No doubt about it. But I am picky, I don't just gorge, it has to be good food. Whereas this Titan…well, he will eat just about anything. Hence, we decided Cyborg should do battle with gluttony.

On behalf of RobinRocks and myself, I want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed. Honestly, it is only because of you guys that this stuff gets written at all. Don't you love that sense of power over us? You review, we update. Simple, effective, and good feelings all around.

Keep in mind; while we are technically co-writing this, I did all the writing for this particular chapter. RobinRocks simply edited and patted me on the head. We were hoping that our different styles would lend to the accurate portrayal of these eclectic characters.

Enough from me, onwards!

_Gluttony – _Cyborg

Sometimes I wonder why I bother to eat.

My body being mostly machinery needs only a good night's charge up to be fully functional. All my organic parts can survive with a few calories a day. If I were to only eat a single protein bar, my human flesh and organs would be happy.

Yet I can't ever seem to pass up a meal, even when I don't need it, and even when I know there are staving children in China…

My mother always drilled it into me, "Finish off your plate because there are starving kids in the world who would love those mashed potatoes." So I ate it.

I still do. Even when I know that the food is not being utilized correctly by my internal system. It just takes the sugars and carbohydrates that my minimal bio parts need and the rest is internally incinerated.

So why bother to indulge?

Well, the sense of community for one. I still have fond memories of sitting around the big wooden table with my whole family gathered to have that delicious Sunday dinner. Everyone would come; there would be warm greetings, loud laughter, whispered gossip, and heated debates. And through out the entire scene would permeate the aromatic smells of roasted chicken, greens, cornbread, and my absolute favorite, green apple pie. The food brought us together for dinner, the love kept us there for hours.

I guess that's part of the reason. The Titans are my family now, so it just felt natural to sit and dine with all of them. Our interests are so diverse, so sometimes it is hard to find something we can all do together. I don't even bother trying to find movies we all agree on, I leave that hopeless task to Beast Boy.

But eating is part of life. It is simple and natural and it brings us together.

And it tastes pretty good too…

I admit; I am very happy I didn't have to get an artificial tongue. I don't think I could have lived with a metallic artificial sense of taste. My body has gone through enough of that. I keep my taste for me, because it is one of the few things that I can still call truly human.

So I continue to gorge myself on the little piece of me that is 100 Victor Stone.

But that doesn't explain why I am in the kitchen right now; even though the clock is glaring 3:36 AM at me with its red digital numbers, even though everyone else is asleep. I can't blame this craving on a desire for family, or a feeling of gratitude for my organic sense of taste.

No, this doesn't make any sense. I don't need to be here crouched over, peering into the fridge. I don't need to be rummaging through greasy leftover Chinese takeout, and pizza slices with 3rd degree freezer burn. It is like I have a hollow pit inside me that I can never fill…and I don't like it. It shouldn't be there, yet I cannot stop myself from gorging on food.

The phantom hunger pangs never leave. Even after a full meal I am not satisfied. Even in the very process of eating, I am _still_ thinking of a way to get the last pancake before anyone else claims it. I am never fulfilled.

Each time I swallow, I only feel the hollow pit inside me get bigger.

I can do nothing but try to fill it.

So I eat, and eat, and eat, and eat.

Overwhelmed by my overindulgence.

Swallowed by my own _gluttony_.

**TT**

Whew! Wasn't that fun? Late night fridge raids are the best…

Though, after this was written, I somehow managed to get my hands on the original _New Teen Titans_ comic, where it explains how Cyborg became…well, a cyborg. (heh) After reading that, I realize he probably _wouldn't_ have had Sunday dinners with an extended family. Crazed scientist parents who did experiments on their own son isn't exactly a conducive environment for large loud family gatherings. Oh, well…it is the thought that counts right?

Anyways, thank you for reading, and thank you EVEN more for reviewing! (You are gonna review right? Please?)

Which sin will be next? Find out next on _Seven_, presented by RobinRocks!


	3. Lust

Well, we're back. Unfortunately, you might not realize that this has been updated for… well, we couldn't possibly say. As I am sure most of you will have noticed, the Author Alert/Story Alert/Review Alert function of the site is down at the moment, so anyway who is watching either me or this particular story will not have been notified of its update.

Incidentally, _Small Print_ was also updated two days ago.

Not very many people know about it. So, if you're a reader of _Small Print_, it has finally been updated.

But we're not here to talk about that.

All reviews for this little fic have been extremely positive and we are so very glad! Raven and Cyborg seemed to be appreciated in all the ways we intended! Thankyou all so much! We were hoping that this brainchild would go down well, because it's just that little bit different…

And today I, RobinRocks, present to you the deadly sin of _Lust_, with which everyone's favourite emotionally-unbridled Tamaranean princess must go hand-to-hand.

That's right, Quinn; you thought _Lust_ would be Robin; and that Starfire's sin would be written by Narroch06.

You were oh-so-wrong!

Enjoy; whenever you finally get the update alert…

Seven

_Lust – _Starfire

I ponder the question once more.

"_Why do you buy so much junk?" _Raven had asked me as we left the mall together; and indeed, contrary to just her one bag of brown paper in which she carried the candles she had just purchased, I was quite weighed down.

I recall replying that it is my love of things pink, fluffy and of things that are generally of an extremely Earthly-nature that causes me to indulge so frequently in such materialism. She gave me that expression that I have never seen imitated by anyone else – that one that makes Beast Boy cower – in response.

"_But why so **much**?"_ She had pressed. She had delved her hand into one of my bags – a pink and sparkle-covered one I think I will keep – and pulled out a packet of purple clips of the hair.

"_Do you **need** these?" _She had demanded of me. _"You bought hairclips last week too, and Azar **damn** you if you think you're putting them in **my** hair!"_

X'hal, sometimes I wonder why Raven even wishes to accompany me to the mall; if she will be so pessimistic about the things I purchase. She frequently inquires why I _must_ buy something, and if I _need_ it. She is my best friend and I enjoy her accompaniment very much, and I know as well as anyone that Raven has… _complications_ that disallow her to feel emotion. I know, because I have been in her body; and I have used her powers.

But sometimes I admit that I _do_ wonder if she is _deliberately_ negative.

Whatever it may be, by X'hal I swear that she does not _understand_…

I stand back and scrutinize my purchases; as is a ritual now with me, I shall admit.

They are all things to add to my growing wardrobe; or my "arsenal", as Raven has called it on numerous occasions.

I overlook, for now, the accessories. The clips of the hair and the pink glass bracelets and the purple band of the hair, decorated with what Raven referred to as a "truly nauseating sparkly butterfly". Is it that Raven just dislikes butterflies? I myself find them most delightful.

I pick up the dress by the shoulder seams and, summoning my most joyful thought, float across to my glass of reflection to hold it against myself. I had tried it on in the shop's room of dressing and found it to be most glorious; even Raven had admitted that it looked nice.

It is made from some manner of… _floaty_ material. Raven said that it had an odd name; it might have been something like… _chiffon_. Yes, I think that is what she called it. It is three wondrous shades of pink, lighter at the top and gradually turning to a much darker shade at the bottom. It is quite short also, to about the mid-thigh area, although a bit longer on one side than at the other. Raven had a peculiar name for that too. I believe she called it… _asymmetric_. There is a twist of material at the cleavage line, secured with a small metal circle that is decorated with beautiful purple jewels. Raven says they are made of glass, but they are pretty all the same and so I do not mind at all. It has small straps that are all bunched in layers and the dress itself has a small sprinkling here and there of more tiny purple jewels.

I fell in love with it and opted to buy it there and then, even though it cost $70.

I merely hope that _Robin's_ feelings do not mirror the negative ones of Raven _("**$70**? Starfire, are you **crazy**? What on this earth could you possibly…")_.

I remove my purple and silver uniform and try the dress on again. I admire _it_ in the glass of reflection rather than _myself_; because it is a truly beautiful dress. I turn and make my red hair swing down my back.

I have been washing it in a special shampoo I found at the store of the drugs; on the label it said that it made hair extra-shiny.

So far, to my disappointment, _Robin_ seems not to have noticed.

Yes, Raven does not understand. These things are not really for _me_. They are for _him_. Or, at least, they are a part of my campaign to let him know that I like him. I feel that words alone do not get through to him. If I merely praise him he smiles and nods in thanks. But he does nothing _more_. I have tried the nonchalant little touches – brushing my leg against his beneath the table, bumping against him when we get into the lift together – and I have tried the compliments _("Why Robin, your hair is so neat and shiny today!")_ in the hope that he will return them, but he only nods distractedly and thanks me in a way that tells me he was barely listening; and I have tried the giving of small gifts – once I made him a batch of traditional Tamaranean _florknars_.

I admit I was dejected when he ate only two bites, went green and ran to the bathroom. Clearly Tamaranean dishes do not agree with him. But I have given him other small things also. I gave him a shell with colors on it like a rainbow that I found at the beach, and a leaf shaped like a heart I picked from the topmost branches of a tree in the city's park. He always thanks me, and has given me small things in return, too (things which I cherish and keep in a box beneath my bed).

But I do not know if he truly _appreciates_ the things I have given him. I do not know if he even _keeps_ them.

I truly _despair_ of him. I do not know how to communicate my feelings to him in a way that he will understand, for I have tried every way that seems to make sense to me. All of the things I have done would have conveyed the message loud and clear to any _Tamaranean_ male.

What _is_ it that I am not doing right?

Earth boys confuse me so.

I wonder if they come with some form of instruction manual; I must remember to ask him this…

For I am fast running out of ideas short of simply _telling_ him how I feel. And although this may admittedly be the best of approaches, the thought of it gives me the flesh of the goose… And perhaps such a forward advance may only serve to scare him away. If I have noticed one thing about him, it is that he does not seem to respond too well to overt affection; if anything, he seeks to withdraw away from it.

That _Kitten_, for example…

My burning rage at her no longer exists; for I know that Robin disliked her immensely and finished their "relationship" – if it were even to be called that – even before the conclusion of their "date".

Which is _not_, as I now realize, some form of duel.

It made me angry to see him with _her_; but angrier still that her presence disturbed him so. I could see how uncomfortable he was with her and while that did the lifting of my spirits a little, I felt fury at _her_ for making him suffer so.

It does not, however, matter now.

We were voted the King and Queen of the Prom, even though we were not even supposed to be there, and I remember that last dance we had. It gives me a warm, glorious feeling inside whenever I think of it…

…And I realize that I am floating once again. That memory in particular will time and time again serve to make me airborne.

Truthfully… my joyful thoughts to initiate flight are often of him. Sometimes his smile; sometimes memories we have shared – the dance, or the time we sat together on the roof of Titans Tower and watched the sunrise (after the arrest of my poor sister).

And sometimes… they are thoughts that are merely – and admittedly…

…of a _fanciful_ nature. Things which I would _wish_ to happen, but never have.

Kissing him. Him holding me tight. Plunging my bare hands into his shining black hair. Undressing him. Allowing _him_ to do the undressing of _me_. Lying back and allowing nature to take its course…

I am ashamed to admit that some of my thoughts can be very bad.

_Lustful_.

I float over to my circular bed and collapse down upon it, still wearing the dress of many colors of pink, amidst the disarray of bags and receipts and purchases of the day. I lean over and pick up the framed photograph that resides upon the small table at my bedside.

It is of Robin, Beast Boy and myself; Cyborg took the photograph and Raven refused to be in it. Beast Boy is pulling a truly grotesque face, stretching it beyond proportion with his fingers in his mouth and nostrils. Robin and I are doing our best to ignore him; I am beaming at the camera and Robin has a serene but sincere smile on his face. He has one arm around behind me, his hand resting on my hip.

I sigh deeply as I gaze at his image, my thoughts beginning to wildly wander once again.

_X'hal… _They are unstoppable… so truly bad and unstoppable…

I close my eyes and bring the photograph to my chest.

And dream the lustful dreams of the one thing I know that, in truth and reality, I can never have;

_Him_.

* * *

Starfire is such an innocent character, it is difficult to picture her as sexually frustrated or "horny". I do admit that. However, the way of Starfire's people is to outwardly express their emotions and feelings and I would think therefore that lust for Starfire would be difficult for her to control. 

And she _does_ fancy the pants off Robin, and frequently gets ignored for her trouble.

No-one mention anything about the RobinxStarfire element of _Trouble in Tokyo_! I live in Britain! I haven't seen it yet! Please don't spoil it for me! I know a thing or two, like that Robin gets a cool new outfit, but I don't want to know any more than that!

You and your six-months-ahead-of-us-Brits Cartoon Network…

- RobinRocks xXx


	4. Pride

This is Narroch here once again to bring you the next sin in Seven! _Pride_ played by our favorite Speedy. "The agile archer with an unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows!" as Control Freak eloquently put it.

Yes, I wrote this. I don't know how I did it. It was painful. Usually when I write, things just come out easily and they flow…but that was not so with Pride. I was playing Red Light-Green Light with this chapter for a long time, but I finally finished it. All for you guys!

So without anymore annoying ANs, enjoy…

Seven 

_Pride_ - Speedy

I am so proud of this team.

So proud of the team we made, that I made.

It was unbelievably hard at first. Getting everyone together, finding a base, _building_ said base, working out the 'teamwork' aspect of this newborn squad, deciding who would fill the role of _leader_.

And even after all that work, still not getting the recognition we deserve; always dragging behind the reputation of the original Teen Titans.

I have even been mistaken for _Robin_. That cocky little spiky haired kid.

Aqualad _loves_ to bring that identity challenged comment up at all the wrong times.

I don't know what gave them the idea, since I am _much_ better looking than Robin to begin with. But it still burns.

The citizens don't know us, other superheroes don't know us, and hell, not even the villains acknowledge us.

We are too small, too new, and too weak to deserve recognition.

But I know it won't stay that way forever. The original Teen Titans were virtually unknown when they started the team gig as well and already, the news of our victory over Control Freak while guarding _their_ turf is spreading.

We are growing, getting stronger, more organized.

And that is why I am proud. We were able to stick out the worst of it; we never gave up or retreated even when our team was tested _past_ our limits and expectations.

Like being invaded by the Hive within a few hours of officially opening up for superhero business.

Being forced to fight against our comrade.

A lesser hero would have buckled under the pressure.

But we pulled through, saved the day; and hey, my hair even stayed in place!

They do criticize me for that – they call me vain, conceited, _proud_.

Especially Mas y Menos. Even though I don't understand their exact words, the general meaning crosses the language barrier loud and clear with their laughing and mocking.

But I know I look good, and I _like_ to look good, and I don't see what's so wrong about fixing my hair.

As an up-and-coming team, I think it's important for us to look sharp; who wants to be saved by a bunch of scruffy teens in stained T-shirts and baggy jeans?

Look at the Teen Titans; the originals. They all look great – you know Cyborg would never go out if his metal wasn't gleaming, and Robin would never go out without every spike of hair _exactly_ in place, and Beast Boy always has his official Doom Patrol outfit that fits like a second skin, and those two chicks…

How will we ever be taken seriously if we don't present ourselves the way _they_ do?

They don't just have the _skill_.

They have the _look_.

So of course I always try to emulate that.

For professionalism's sake.

And if you look at it like that, then appearance is _everything_.

So that is why I spend hours preening in the mirror. Why I wake up early to shower, shave; apply lotion, anti acne, and that smooth scented body spray.

Gotta smell good for the girls I save.

Even though it doesn't save me from Bumblebee's fury when I cut into _her_ bathroom time.

It figures that someone who could withstand Brother Blood's mind control powers wouldn't be swayed by the advertised 'manly' scent.

I _did_ think that as a female, she would appreciate what I go through to look my best.

But she is as bad as the rest of them, and her jabs are always more biting than the others. Brutally honesty edged with that spunky attitude of hers.

As if she has the right to say anything with those balloons on her head. Her fashion sense is hopelessly stuck in the 70s…

And yet, even with those high maintenance afros she's got, I am still the one who spends all the time in the mirror.

They act as if it is a bad thing, as if there are better things to do.

But this world is built on appearances, and if you don't look good, then you are ignored.

Worthless.

And that is what I want to avoid. So I will keep preening, and being my arrogant beautiful self.

Even if beauty is only skin deep, skin is the only thing you see of a hero, and even that is covered with a mask.

So I have to work hard to _show_ who I am;

Who I _want_ to be.

_Proud_.

* * *

Wow, that was fun right? Yeah, I admit it's not my best work, since Speedy is such a shallow character it was hard to get anything profound out of him. _But_, I am still proud of it.

Uh oh, gotta be careful not to be _too _proud. Heh heh...

Anyone ever see those Tag body spray commercials with the girls tackling any guy who puts it on? Yeah, Speedy probably wants to smell like that.

And I am digressing quite rapidly, better stop while I'm ahead…

Well, next chapter will be coming soon from RobinRocks, so look forward to it!

Oh and leave a review! They keep us going!


	5. Greed

Okay, okay, people! Here we are with the fifth installment of the seven-part, uh… _Seven_. Thankyou to everyone for your support and enthusiastic reviews – we are pretty pleased with this lil' fic and are glad everyone seems to like it.

And here we are with the deadly sin of GREED – and by no coincidence, this was marked as my personal sin in the _Seven Deadly Sins Test_, a link to which can be found on my profile, so that you can find out for yourself what your greatest sin is. We have had some confessions in reviews, which is always amusing…

Greed – sometimes known as "Avarice" – is technically a love of money and material possessions. I do not deny that such things make me happy; the test feedback said "GREED" in huge fat letters and a truer word was never said, I tell ya…

However, no Titans really fitted that kind of greed, in my opinion; I mean, Starfire is a princess, and Robin is the heir of a billionaire, but I wouldn't called either of them greedy like that. SO…

We decided on Terra to fill this particular void. Why? Because she betrays her friends for a lot of reasons, and one of the most prominent of those reasons is greed, if you ask me. She can't be satisfied with what and the way she is, so she sells them out to become more.

See what I mean below.

Seven

_Greed_ – Terra

When I lie alone awake at night – like this – I ask myself _why_.

_Why?_

Why am I doing this? They're my _friends_. It's a gnawing, painful feeling; it makes me feel so sick with guilt and anger at myself.

_Are_ they my friends? They say they _are_; it's something BB is always reminding me of.

_("…It's okay, Terra; we're your friends no matter what. We'll always be here for you…")_

_They _say they are. _Slade_ says different.

He says that they can't give me what I _need_; what I _deserve_. He calls me special; he says my powers are a gift. He says that only _he_ can give me the control I want.

_The control I **want**._

More like I _need_ it. I _need_ him. I _need_ control; I needed it _then_ and I need it _now._

When I ran from _them_… I ended up running straight to _him_. He came for me, he sought me out, and he gave me what I _wanted_. What I _needed_.

He only wanted a _little_ something in return.

Return to the Titans. Infiltrate the team, gain their trust, become their friend…

…and then, when the time is right… sell them out and _destroy_ them.

I agreed. I didn't hesitate. I had been away from them, and had only known them for two days anyway.

It was _easy_ to say yes. Easy to agree to his terms.

But now, being among them again… Living as one of them. Fighting alongside them. Laughing with them.

Suddenly it's not so easy. I know that he expects me to kill them. Or, at the very least, _aid_ their killing. I have been assigned to gather data and statistics on them. Play along as one of them and steal all their secrets.

I do it not because I _want_ to. But because I _have_ to. Because I _owe_ him. I cannot refuse him because he gave me what I _wanted_.

_Control_.

Does that mean _more_ to me than the lives of my…

…_friends_?

I lie on my back a while longer, gazing at the ceiling – painted orange and purple by _them_ – contemplating all this; as I do most nights. During the day it's easy to lie, but somehow…

When I am alone, the guilt comes flooding in.

Guilt; and the realization that I am a truly selfish person. A _horrible_ person who does not deserve the friends she has.

But will that knowledge _stop_ me from destroying them?

It would be naïve of me to even _consider_ disobeying him.

We both know what he would _do_ to me.

I'll go _insane_ if I lie here any longer. I throw off my sheets and get out of bed. My long blonde hair is messy like straw from where I have been restlessly tossing and turning, so I drift towards the dressing table.

I pick up my silver hairbrush and absently run it through my hair. I watch my reflection do the same; she is dressed identically to me (of course); an old T-shirt of Beast Boy's – with _Led Zeppelin 1976 Tour_ across the chest – over my underwear. It's one of those hot sticky city nights.

I put the brush down and lean on the dresser, looking intently at my reflection. My newly-brushed blonde hair falls forwards across my right eye, crackling with static.

And I realize with a start the _reason_.

Pure.

Simple.

_Greed_.

* * *

Ah, Terra, Terra, Terra… 

When will you learn?

It's perhaps not the strongest piece we have posted so far, but I quite like it. It's the first one I wrote, so… I guess you could call it the "template" for all of the other _Seven_ installments.

Next time Narroch06 will be back with her final piece. I think you'll like it.

BTW, we have two sins left, and two Titans. By now you should have figured out which one is which.

If you haven't, you're an idiot.

Have a nice day!

BTW, if you're enjoying this format (each of the Seven Deadly Sins allocated to characters of a fandom) check out _Something to Wish For_ by AutumnDynasty (_Tales of Symphonia_ fandom) and _Virtue and Sin_ by Neilie (_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ fandom). And thankyou to Neilie for so very kindly asking if it would be okay to do her own variation of this idea – the request was very much appreciated.

They are both great reads, and if you like this, then you will like them.

RobinRocks xXx


	6. Sloth

We're BACK!! Yay! Narroch06 here to present the second to last chapter of Seven! And I am pretty sure by this point everyone has figured out who is left. If you didn't get this one…well, I'm sorry about your double digit SAT score…

Just kidding! Anyways, Yes! This is Sloth represented through Beast Boy!

Out of all the ones I wrote I like this one the best. Beast Boy is my favorite character, but he is the least exploited in the show. He always is stuck with the comic relief job. That's why I love the Terra arc; it's really his shining moment in the series and the only time he is able to leave his role as the team clown.

Well, enough about that…enjoy Seven.

_Sloth_- Beast Boy

I often make myself dizzy.

It's not that hard actually…

My emotions spin out of control and I swing from one extreme to the other like a giant green pendulum. I am without a doubt the most animated of the group because of this. I can do a series of rapid fire jokes, get shot down by Raven and flail about with overdramatic misery, bounce right back into the sappy 'milk-Starfire's-sympathy-for-all-its-worth' mode, and finally snap to attention with a quasi solider salute to Robin's orders. And somewhere in there have a mini debate with Cyborg on the finer points of Super Ninja Fury. One hit K.O. combos deserve to be revered by all hard core gamers…

I can change my tune faster than a radio. Opposites live within me I suppose; my very nature is that of a duality. I need my hyperactivity; the extra energy is what can keep my yoyo attitude spinning and bobbing all over the place. But on the other end of the spectrum, I also _need_ my periods of idleness.

Every once in a while, I lapse into a funk. It is one of the more obscure (and more malicious) of my alternating poles. But it is there nonetheless. When the yoyo falls limp on the ground, no amount of tugging can get it up again. These states of apathy are not too common, but when they strike, they strike _hard_.

I sit and do nothing. Or I fall into a pattern of pointless mind-numbing repetition: Playing the same multiplayer level 37 times (by myself…). Watching miniscule motes of dust float in a shaft of sunlight, blowing them away when they land on my hand. Sitting in the kitchen closing the same jammed cupboard door over and over and over just to have it creak back open an inch. The '_clunk'_ of that door echoed around the tower for over an hour before Raven banished me from the kitchen for irritating her with the noise.

But mostly I sit and do nothing. I care about nothing. I care about no one, including myself.

God forbid that the alarm go off when I am in one of these moods…Sure I would jump up, get pumped up, and troop off to save our fair city…yet my heart wouldn't be in it. I just wouldn't care, and my lackadaisical approach throws everyone else off and botches up the mission.

I don't like that part of myself. It is useless, boring, and in the face of an enemy dangerous. I can't stand the thought of someone getting hurt because I was too lazy.

I put my soul into this team, and I wear my heart on my sleeve so much that I sometimes just have to shut down.

And I get angry at myself for being so pathetic. Even in my most lethargic of moods I can still clearly see how worthless I am. I wasn't able to save Terra because of my incapability. Maybe I could have made her see the light; if I had been stronger, more tenacious, not so idiotically laidback about everything. Even the laziness that I feel now doesn't block that knowledge out; that maybe…if I had put more effort into it, I could have saved her. But I am just too apathetic to do anything about it.

And sometimes…the self-resentment combined with the indifference threatens to turn into something else. Something darker. Something a happy-go-lucky guy like me would never even consider doing. Things like drawing lines on my arm and watch the red pearls bloom in its wake.

Because of my own inferiority…and just for the hell of it.

Listlessness is dangerous. It makes you seriously contemplate things you wouldn't even dream of.

And it sometimes scares me how close I get to actually doing that.

But I have figured a way around my state of hopeless monotony. By making my body match my mind.

That's what I am doing now as I slowly hook my three curved claws over the rail of my bunk bed. When I am in this form it is easier to deal with the monotony of my feelings. It is _natural_. I hang there; both my mind and my body are overtaken by it…

_Sloth._

**TT **

Wow…that was interesting. I made Beast Boy angsty… O.O

Any OOC-ness you may have noticed is fully intentional. I did it to show just how demented laziness can be…I know I think of VERY strange things when I am bored…

But if you liked this slightly serious side of Beast Boy that I (narroch06) created/uncovered then you should go read my BB centric one shot titled "Duality". It's the only thing like it in the TT fandom.

Well, at least I got to use one of my favorite words. _Lackadaisical_ sorta just rolls off your tongue.

Next up, the final chapter of Seven! No cake for guessing who…

Review Please!!!


	7. Wrath

Well, you can all pull out your handkerchiefs to both sob into and wave a fond farewell with to _Seven_ (naw, don't be that over-dramatic really…).

Because this is it. The last chapter. The last Titan. The last _sin_.

So far you have been treated to Gluttony, Pride and Sloth, each personified in that order by Cyborg, Speedy and Beast Boy, and written by my co-writer narroch (the "06" part is now a thing of the past); and you have had Envy, Lust and Greed, embodied by Raven, Starfire and Terra, written by myself, RobinRocks.

Well, since seven is an uneven number it worked out that one of us would have to write four.

And I suppose it is somehow fitting that I ended up with Robin, given my pen-name and all…

Why did we leave him until last? A few reasons; we knew people would be interested in his sin so thought we'd make you wait (heh) – it seemed like a good finale. Secondly, his is the longest. Don't ask why – it just is. The third reason is kind of like the first – we thought he'd make for a good finale since he is the "centric" Titan (team leader an' all) and also the oldest character (66 years is OLD for a comic book character…).

Fourth… we thought we'd keep you guessing. Maybe it's _because_ he's such an old character and has been through a lot of different incarnations and reinventions during that time, but Robin is a very flawed (if not _sinful_, as such) character. Quite a few of the sins we have done here already could have been applied to him.

And admittedly, when allocating the seven sins to our seven Titans, he was the one most moved around. Originally he was Pride (but referring more to a fighter's pride than to appearance – you do see Robin preening sometimes but altogether Speedy fitted the rap much better). Then he was Lust (but since that seemed to be the only one which fitted Starfire even remotely, he was moved again). I very briefly considered him for Greed (with that whole "need-to-win" thing he has…) but again someone else (Terra, in this case) fitted it much better than him. Envy would have been a possibility if referring to the events on Tamaran in _Betrothed_, but it was still a bit tenuous…

So we decided on _this_. Wrath. The staple source of which being none other than _Haunted_.

Because Robin really _does_ flip out in that episode.

Since writing it I have seen _Trouble in Tokyo_, and the scene where he "murders" Psychotech (I think that's the right spelling… maybe it's Psychotek…) only lends itself to the theory we have explored here in the Boy Wonder's "own words".

That Robin really _does_ have a bit of a temper…

Seven

_Wrath_ – Robin 

Bruce would not be proud of me.

I know that. Bruce always taught to me channel anger. To suppress it, to hold it back.

_Anger_, he used to say, _blinds you_.

Maybe it does.

Last night… I was angry. I still am now, but _last night_…

Last night I was _murderous_.

_Slade_.

That name just goes around and around in my head; it feels like it's literally knocking against my skull as it bounces off. It _aches_ and it _burns_.

It's like it's been _tattooed_ on my brain.

His face. His voice. His mocking words and the glint of that one eye.

I _hate_ him.

I hate him and he's always _there_.

Always taunting.

Always _haunting_.

_Anger blinds you_.

If I close my eyes I can push even Slade aside and hear _Bruce_ instead. Hear him lecturing me about controlling my temper; _way_ back now, when I was, like… _eight_. When he first started to train me.

He knew we would come face to face with Boss Zucco sooner or later. So it was a race against time to teach me not to fly off the handle; to _train me_ to train my _temper_.

As it goes… I didn't kill Zucco. I would have _liked_ to; he had my parents murdered.

But I didn't. It barely crossed my mind.

Bruce had done well.

But now?

Maybe it's something to do with being _away_ from Bruce – out from under his thumb.

Either way… that temper of mine is starting to make a reappearance. It's starting to bubble over again within me.

Maybe it's _Slade_.

Whatever. It _scares_ me…

…And then that fear makes me _angrier_.

The slightest little things have started to irritate me. Beast Boy goofing around used to make me laugh; now I end up yelling at him half the time. Sometimes I just want to get away from Cy's in-your-face attitude; and I want to shout at Raven for being so withdrawn. It doesn't make any sense to me because I can't decide what happy medium I want, but…

And Star…

Sometimes I crave her company.

And then there are other times when I want to _slap_ her right across the face. She makes me angry because _I_ don't make _her_ angry. My tempers and mood swings don't seem to bother her and I wonder _why_ and then my head aches from thinking about it so I blame her; and then when she comes bounding in showing off her new hairclips like she thinks I really _care_ – like I don't have _other_ things to worry about – I am in no mood for her.

But even when I snap at her she doesn't seem very upset. Perhaps dejected that I ignored her hairclips, but she doesn't _avoid_ me like the others do.

I know that it's Slade doing this to me. His presence wears me down so.

You'd think that his "death" would have loosened me up a little.

Trouble is, I never believed he was gone.

And now…

Last night, "he" showed up. Beat me practically to death.

And then… it turned out he was never there at all. It was all just a chemical reagent within his mask working on my nervous system.

So he was never really there. The whole time he taunted me, hurt me, _tortured_ me…

He was never there.

Does that make me hate him any _less_? Does that make me believe that he really _is_ gone?

I would laugh at the speculation, but it aches to.

He's not gone. No matter what they say.

Raven, with her cool logic – _"Robin, Slade is gone."_

Cyborg, with his less-cool logic – _"He fell into a pit of **lava**!"_

Beast Boy, with his near-hysterical logic – _"Terra killed him, dude! He's **so** gone!"_

And Starfire, with her worry for me – _"Robin, please, you will make yourself ill if you continue to think about Slade and all that he has done. Why will you not just accept the words of the others? Accept that he is **gone**?"_

I _can't_ accept it. I _can't_…

…because I know it's not true.

He's out there. I _know_ he is. Biding his time, building his resources.

Waiting for exactly the right moment.

And have I no right to hate him? He blackmailed me, threatened the lives of my friends and forced me to serve him.

Whether he's gone or not… I still have a _right_ to hate him.

And _hate_ him I _do_.

The unfortunate punchbag I have just kicked a hole in knows this. I watch the sand pour out onto the gym floor and push my sweaty hair out of my face, heaving a sigh.

Because that's the third one this week.

Cy's _not_ gonna be pleased.

_("…You messing up my gym again, Boy Wonder? I tell you, you break another punchbag and I'll break **you**!")_

That's the earful I got last time. Two days ago.

_Before_ last night.

I know they think I'm swinging slowly out of control. Maybe they're right.

Last night I was so angry and crazy… they strapped me down. _Restrained_ me because they were afraid of what I would do.

I feel my face grow hot now as I remember, and the embarrassment kicks in. They must have been pretty freaked out to have tied me down.

Their so-called _leader_.

I cross to the wooden benches and sit down, burying my face in my hands. I'm so ashamed now of what I did last night; and of what I said.

_("…I have to stop him! I'm the only one who can! And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!")_

No wonder they knocked me out and tied me up. That sudden outburst of _murderous rage_ must have really freaked them out.

If it had been one of _them_… I think I would have done the same…

And Starfire…

I'm sorry now when I think about it. I _hurt_ her; and I _frightened_ her.

But I was so goddamned _angry_.

She couldn't see him because he wasn't _there_.

I thought he _was_.

And even that aside… he _is_ out there. _Somewhere_.

And yet they still _refuse_ to believe.

My remorse at hurting Starfire is overridden by fury yet again.

He's out there. He's _planning_ something; he's watching and he's waiting.

And I have no control.

Bruce would _not_ be proud of me.

Because I'm slowly but surely drowning in my own anger.

My own _wrath_.

**

* * *

Narroch speaking! Thank you everyone for supporting this fanfic. It went over very well, and we are glad people liked it.**

**Some people have reviewed that the sins we portrayed weren't _that_ sinful. Well, true. But that wasn't what we were going for. If we made the Titans REALLY sinful (and believe us, it could have been very easy to do so!) then that would have defeated the purpose of the fic. **

**We were trying to show how even the good guys, the heroes, the so called perfect role model protagonists, how even they have their moments of weakness which make them all more 'human'. Or alien…whatever. Ya'll know what I mean. **

**We weren't trying to make any of the Titans evil, nor were we trying to portray them as the epitome of morality. We were showing the balance between the inherent good and evil, the light and dark, the virtue and the _sin_ that they have to fight against. Just as all of us do. That's partly why we suggest that ya'll take the sin test. We are all on the same page here. Everyone has these moments of guilt. _Everyone_, even the heroes. Our champions. And ourselves.**

**It has been fun exploring all these sins and their possibilities. Thank you for sticking with us through everything. **

RobinRocks again. Just a final farewell – we are so happy with how well this went down and hope you have enjoyed the above final instalment of _Seven_ – Wrath, personified by our favourite Boy Wonder.

Don't forget, you can still take the _Seven Deadly Sins_ test on Tickle (a link is provided on my profile) to find out what your biggest sin is.

Truthfully, neither Narroch nor myself are really ashamed to admit ours;

She's Gluttony. I'm Greed.

And we ain't changing.

Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed! _Seven_ may be over but the Narroch/RobinRocks partnership isn't, so there'll be more co-written stuff coming your way soon. At present we are also running two co-written fics – the infamous _Small Print_ and the satirical _Wertham's Law_.

That's all for now, so TTYS!

RobinRocks and Narroch xXx

P.S: Don't let those sins consume you!


End file.
